


14 años después

by LyraNude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, Drarry, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot escrito para el Harrython 2012. <br/>Para el reto especial: 14 años después.<br/>"Es la fiesta del día de la Victoria 2012 y el jefe de protocolo del ministerio no encuentra por ningún lado al protagonista de la fiesta"</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 años después

**14 años después**  
  
Ser el jefe de protocolo era un trabajo que sinceramente no le aportaba mucho. Era demasiado fácil para él, que había crecido rodeado de esa educación y saber estar.

En ocasiones hasta sentía que no debía recibir tanta remuneración por lo que realizaba. En las fiestas del ministerio, recepciones internacionales, galas oficiales… normalmente todos alababan su trabajo y algunas personas influyentes del mundo mágico le preguntaban si aceptaría hacerlo para ellos de forma ajena al ministerio. Cosa que nunca aceptaba.

Podía presumir de trabajo bien hecho, de no fallar, de hacer que hasta lo improvisado pareciera fielmente planeado. Solo había una espinita en su lista. Una cosa que siempre por más que intentaba hacer bien al final acababa estropeándose.

Y en eso precisamente estaba ahora. Intentando arreglar aquel problema. Un problema que no había encontrado en el baño como el año pasado, ni en el gimnasio como el anterior.

Se armó de paciencia y se dirigió a otro sitio donde poder buscar. Y en efecto. Allí estaba. Aunque este año parecía haberse lucido. ¡Por Merlín, alcohol no!

–Potter, levanta el culo de ahí, maldita sea, todos los años me tienes que hacer buscarte por todo el dichoso ministerio.

El moreno, haciendo caso omiso siguió sentado en el suelo del almacén de aurores, hasta que sintió como le quitaban la copa de firewhisky de las manos.

–¿El que todos los años me niegue a venir, huya, me esconda o intente viajar durante este día no te dice nada?

–Levanta, por el amor del cielo, ¿sabes cuantos hechizos lleva esa maldita capa para que no se arrugue o se ensucie?

Harry le quitó el vaso de las manos, se lo llevó a la boca y le enseñó el dedo corazón respondiéndole lo mucho que le importaba los hechizos que le hubiese hecho.

–No vas a echar todos mis progresos y mi trabajo a la basura porque seas un inmaduro y un antisocial –volvió a insistirle.

–Relájate anda, o morirás joven –susurró buscando entre su túnica la botella.

–No, tú morirás joven, con treinta y dos concretamente, si no mueves tu culo hacia la sala en este momento.

–Qué obsesión con mi culo, ¿quieres dejarlo donde está? gracias

Harry miró hacia arriba y vio la irritación en la cara del jefe protocolar. Estaba encendida, parecía una tetera lista para servir el té. Solo esperaba que no se lo echase hirviendo por encima.

–Te juro que si no subes… –titubeó– te juro que…

–¿Qué? –preguntó Harry poniéndose de pie en un momento y acercándose demasiado a él –¿qué me vas a hacer si no subo? O mejor dicho –añadió sonriendo de lado– ¿Qué me harás para que suba?

Dio un paso hacia atrás. No es que le tuviese miedo, al fin y al cabo lo conocía demasiado bien, demasiadas fiestas en su honor, demasiados actos en los que lo había arrastrado, vestido e incluso enseñado a utilizar correctamente los cubiertos. Pero en cierto modo le imponía. Tenerle cerca era algo embriagador, más que el olor a whisky que en esos momentos casi le rozaba los labios.

Puso una mano en su pecho y lo empujó lejos de él, cosa que fue imposible. Dejó la mano apoyada demasiado tiempo, o al menos así lo sentía. Le tembló casi imperceptiblemente. Casi, porque Harry delante de él sí que lo notó y arrastró una de las suyas justo encima. Mierda.

Dejó escapar todo el aire y lo miró. Sin esas odiosas gafas, el verde de sus ojos era increíble. Su nariz recta y tosca, como su mandíbula y su barba de tres días que insistía en no quitarse ni para un acto de aquella índole. Su cuello ancho y sus hombros fuertes. Aquel uniforme apretado, demasiado; más que el de la cena de navidad. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que sentarle el verde de aquella forma? ¿Quién, por el amor de Merlín, había diseñado aquellos uniformes del mismo color que los ojos del héroe del mundo mágico? ¿Había sido a conciencia? Daba igual, ningún auror, vigil, ni siquiera el jodido ministro lucía aquel traje de aquella forma. Era rematadamente erótico. Era como si alguien le hubiese tomado las medidas con las mismas manos y le hubiese ido pegando los trozos de tela.

–Sabes que haré lo que sea para que subas –Harry le miró insinuante– menos eso que estás pensando –corrió a añadir.

–Pues entonces aquí me quedo –dijo volviendo a sentarse en el mismo sitio.

–Vamos, en cada acto me haces lo mismo, al final terminas cediendo, ¿Por qué no lo haces ya y terminamos con todo esto?

–Exacto, siempre soy yo quien termino cediendo. Tú nunca lo haces. Cede tú ahora.

–No voy a hacerlo, no sé porqué sigues insistiendo. Es mi trabajo que estés allí, no me hagas quedar como un inepto.

Harry lo miró retándole con la mirada. Ambos sabían muy bien lo que quería el otro.

–Si lo haces prometo que jamás, jamás pondré trabas a ningún acto, ni cena, ni ceremonia. Leeré tus discursos, me pondré lo que me pidas y sonreiré para todo el mundo.  

–Y nada de alcohol antes.

–Y nada de alcohol antes, palabra de mago. ¿Entonces? –preguntó ansioso.

–No sé porque tantas esperanzas… –resopló– ni siquiera sabes si saldrá bien.

–Claro que lo sé, pero no me dejas intentarlo.

Harry volvió  a ponerse de pie y se acercó con cuidado. Posó su mano en aquella suave mejilla haciendo que la cara del otro se levantase y lo mirase.

–Harry –dijo casi por primera vez– eres… sabes que no…

–Shhh –lo calló sin dejar que sus ojos mirasen para otro sitio.

Aun con algo de miedo se acercó lo que  le quedaba y pegó sus labios a los suyos con toda la delicadeza de que era capaz. Mordió con cuidado el inferior y luego abrió la boca ligeramente. Su otra mano fue casi por inercia a la otra mejilla que ya sujetaba y sintió unas manos en su cintura.

–¿Irás entonces? –preguntó retirándose un momento de la boca del auror.

Este se sintió vacio un segundo.

–¿Estás loco? Ahora no pienso moverme de aquí ni con doce  _incárceros._

Sin que pudiese replicar, Harry volvió a atacar su boca esta vez con algo más de rudeza.

–Pero… Harry –casi gimió.

–Draco –respondió con la voz algo ronca– si quieres que suba tendrás que dejar que te haga mío primero –Harry miró los ojos grises que le observaban nublados–. Y no puedes privar al mundo mágico de su héroe en el catorce aniversario de su victoria. Y tampoco puedes privarle a él de celebrarlo de la única forma en que quiere hacerlo.

El rubio levantó su mano y miró el reloj que llevaba puesto. Si no aparecía en veinte minutos seguramente tendría bronca.

–Lo que sea, rápido.

Harry sonrió de lado.

–Quería hacértelo lentamente, pero supongo que tendremos otras muchas más ocasiones.

Sin añadir nada más, empujó al Slytherin contra la pared que tenían detrás y le agarró con fuerza de los muslos. Este al verse elevado, y por puro instinto, rodeó las caderas de Harry con sus piernas.

–Oh, Malfoy, hacia demasiado que quería verte de esta forma.

Draco lo agarró por la corbata del uniforme y atrajo su boca para besarle. Harry sin querer añadir nada a eso, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa y a tocar todo cuanto podía. Se había dicho que en otro momento lo haría con tranquilidad y sin dejar nada, pero ahora que lo tenía allí no podía pasar por alto ni pequeño trozo de piel expuesta.

El rubio por su parte tampoco estaba quedándose quieto. También quitó el uniforme de Harry de en medio, pero su forma fue mucho más rápida, ya que de un hechizo lo dejó totalmente desnudo.

Harry lo miró ansioso cuando se vio sin ninguna prenda que adornara su cuerpo.

–No quiero que se arrugue, me prometiste que subirías.

–Subiré hasta donde quieras, ya te lo he dicho. Ahora repite ese hechizo y deshazte de la tuya.

Cuando por fin sus cuerpos se tocaron si nada por en medio Harry dejó escapar un gemido que escenificaba bastante lo que sentía en ese momento. Comenzó a restregarse con Draco y a pegarse a él lo más que podía. Sus labios viajaron por toda la piel que pudieron, besando, mordiendo, lamiendo su cuello, su mandíbula, su clavícula.

En pocos minutos ambos estaban totalmente cubiertos de sudor, el pelo negro se le pegaba a la frente y casi le impedía ver con claridad, aunque para entonces sus ojos ya estaban cerrados y su boca no podía estar cerrada ni en silencio.

Los gemidos escapaban de sus bocas y ninguno hacia nada para impedirlo. Harry tenia sujeto a Draco contra la pared y su cuerpo enérgico lo empujaba una y otra vez. No podría negarle ahora que si que era correcto. Porque eso se sentía lo mejor del mundo.

Intentando que el rubio no callera, paseo sus manos por su cuerpo intentando llevarse todas las sensaciones posibles.

Cuando Draco apretó sus piernas sobre sus caderas supo que estaba a punto de terminar así que fue más rápido. A partir de ahí ya no veía nada, todo eran jadeos en su oído, ya que el Slytherin apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y su boca quedaba a escasos centímetros de su oído, lo que no hacía más que enloquecerle con tanto “ah, ah, ah”

Si no fuese porque se quedó inmediatamente sin fuerzas, habría mantenido a Draco entre sus brazos aun cuando ambos habían terminado. Aun así, mientras se resbalaban y quedaban los dos en el suelo, no se despegó de él en ningún momento.

–Eso ha sido… intenso –suspiró Draco.

–Sí, era más de lo que yo esperaba –respondió Harry que aun jadeaba por el esfuerzo.

Este vio como el otro se levantaba y echaba sendos hechizos de limpieza, luego como recogía su ropa.

–¿Ya estás recuperado? Yo aun necesito unos minutos.

–Vaya, pensé que el héroe del mundo mágico tenía algo más de resistencia.

–Hace catorce años que no hago nada heroico. Pero si me dejas practicar algo más, te prometo que poco a poco podré ir a tu ritmo.

Draco rio levemente y le ayudó a levantarse. Terminaron de vestirse y el rubio abrió la puerta.

–Vamos, la multitud te espera.

Harry resopló y dejó escapar el aire, por muchas galas a las que hubiese acudido siempre le era muy difícil enfrentarse a ello.

Siguió a Draco hasta las puertas del gran salón donde sabia encontraría a casi toda la gente importante, sus compañeros y en resumen, a cualquiera que tuviese un nombre en el mundo mágico.

Antes de entrar, el rubio que iba delante, se giró y le colocó bien el cuello de la camisa y la corbata.

–¿Quieres unos minutos más? –le preguntó bajito. Harry negó con la cabeza–. Bien, yo entraré por allí, no está bien que el héroe se presente con uno de los empleados –dijo con algo de risa.

Pero Harry, antes de que diese un paso más, lo agarró con fuerza de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco. Este lo miró dubitativo y recibió un apretón como cualquier despeje.

–Vamos.

Puede que siempre hubiese querido hacerlo todo solo, sin implicar a nadie, sin ayuda; pero ahora, catorce años después, sabía que ni siquiera sería capaz de atravesar esa simple puerta sin tener aquellos ojos grises posados en él. 


End file.
